Hell on Earth
by RangerArcadia
Summary: The summer after Harry's fifth year is the worst ever, Harry gets abused and raped, but when he listens to a mysterious voice, his life makes a big turn, but is it for the better or for the worst? OOTP spoilers AU
1. Chapter 1

_Bellatrix send a spell. Hits Sirius. Falling through the veil with angry look on face. He turns back to the caster and sees… Harry. _No! I didn't kill him!_ Sirius's voice comes from the veil, "Harry, why did you kill me? How could you? After I tried to save you!" _No Sirius! I didn't mean to! Come back!_ "You killed me Harry. I can't believe you!" _Nooooo

"ooooo!" Harry woke with a start, reflexively grabbing his scar. Panting slightly, he looked to the side of his cot where his owl Hedwig should have been waiting to comfort him. Keyword being "should". Vernon had finally gotten royally pissed off.

Flashback 

Harry could only catch the gist of what Moody was telling Vernon, but it sounded like he was telling him to make sure that Harry wrote every three days to make sure that he was ok. "He won't be able to write. I think it will be a lot safer if there are no owls coming or going from the house. They are less likely to find him if there is nothing to point to them that we are housing a wizard." Vernon said loudly enough for Harry to hear.

"I guess when you put it that way, you are right." Moody clapped Vernon on the back heavily. "This is why it is always good to have new people, they can come up with fresh ideas." _It's amazing how much bullshit Vernon can spout and still not lie. _This was going to be a long summer.

End Flashback 

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Jingle. Jingle. Jingle. Click. Harry could hear as Vernon unlocked all five locks with excruciating detail. _ Maybe he is here to actually let me out, even if it is only to do chores._

"Boy, do you know what happened to me today? of course you do." he yelled at Harry.

"N-no Uncle Vernon." _How could i? I have been locked up in this cupboard since I got here three days ago._ of course he could not voice his thoughts, he wasn't suicidal.

"Boy, are you listening to me? I lost me job today, and its all your bloody fault! You did your freaky thing, didn't you?" Harry was too shocked to answer; if the situation had not been so serious, the sight of Vernon's purple face and his hands waving in the air would have been an amusing sight. As it was, Harry was watching the hands warily hoping none of them would strike him. "Answer me you stupid fucking brat!" He punctuated the word "brat" with a backhand that sent Harry strait into the wall, then proceeded to kick Harry until there was an audible crack from Harry's ribs and Vernon's breath was ragged. "Clean yourself up and come make breakfast for us. And don't ever make a racket like that again." With a final kick that left Harry gasping for air, Vernon thumped out of the room and down the stairs probably to go sit in front of the telly while he waited for food to be served. _I can't believe he actually beat me,. Me a wizard, the fucking boy-who-lived-and-defeated-the-dark-lord was just beat by a stupid ugly muggle!_

:You deserve it though, don't you. After you killed Sirius, how could you not:

_No! I didn't kill him. He is not dead! He just fell!_

:Yeah right.: From the tone, Harry could tell that the voice did not believe him.

" boy! you better get down here if you know what is good for you!" brushing himself off the floor, Harry slowly made his way down the stairs, careful not to jostle his injured ribs. "Hurry up boy."

"And don't burn the bacon; we want everything perfect for m little Duddikins." His aunt told him in a sickeningly sweet voice that the whole house could hear.

_Nothing little about HIM. And how could I have forgotten Dudley's birthday? Guess I was in the cupboard more than three days._

Flip the bacon! Harry was broken out of his train of thought by a voice. he quickly looked around to see of anyone else had heard the voice. Satisfied that he was the only one that had heard it, he turned around and flipped the bacon, soon forgetting the helpful voice. He quickly served breakfast, giving himself a meager portion of whatever was left, then he sat down and started wolfing it down, trying to eat as much as he could before the Dursley's saw that he had food.

"Boy! What do you think you are doing stealing food from our ickle Birthday Boy?" then he took Harry's plate and put all but two strips of bacon and about one egg on his plate and handed it back to him.

When Dudley finished his breakfast he waddled over to his presents. not even bothering to tax his brain and try to count them, "How many are there?" he asked nastily.

"Forty-three, I counted them myself." Vernon replied sounding rather pleased with himself. "One will be given to you later." A nasty grin spread over his face that only served to excite Dudley and frighten Harry.

_Not many things can make him that happy…_

Dudley tore into his presents. Hundreds of dollars worth of electronics, a new air gun, gift certificates to numerous candy stores, an I owe you note for a shopping spree with his mother, and an owl. _Wait! That's MY owl! That's Hedwig!_

"I thought that I would give you the first opportunity to kill the freaks owl. Do me proud Dudley."

Harry jumped up trying to get to his owl to set her free but was quickly beat down by Vernon "No! You can't kill my owl!" Harry was just trying to unlock the padlock when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of it, don't sue me unless you want a lifetimes worth of ramen noodles. XD

Harry groaned as he woke up, he had a monstrous headache and was in real need of a pain reliever potion. _Hedwig!_ He jumped up and hit something large and soft on his way to the door. "So, you are finally awake. Good. Now remember everything I told you Dudley, and if he struggles too much, just knock him around a bit to quiet him. I'll leave you two alone for some privacy now." Grinning like a proud madman, he left and shut the door softly behind himself then turned on some music that Harry could hear from inside the room.

"H-happy Birthd-day Dud-dudley. Is there something that I c-can get you; maybe s-some cookies, or another s-slice of cake?" Harry managed to stutter out. Something was not right about this situation.

"Maybe after." _After what._ Harry wanted to scream at him before remembering to keep his mouth shut. He was not at Hogwarts anymore, he could no longer speak his mind without fear of severe repercussions. The time for silence was upon him. As quickly as his thoughts began, he focused his attention back on Dudley. "Right now, I'm only hungry for one thing."

"W-w-what's that?"

"You." _Nonononononononono!_ With that one simple word, Harry's life shattered into irreparable shards as he watched in morbid fascination as Dudley smacked his lips and descended upon him, ripping off both of their cloths. Harry tried screaming for help when he finally came to his senses and was restrained from leaving but those pleads went unheard as Dudley entered him. Pain comparable with a localized crutatious sprung from his asshole as Dudley forced himself deeper. Harry felt like his chest was about to burst and he could have sworn he had heard the crack of a rib from Dudley's manhandling. When Dudley finally reached his climax and released, cum overflowed onto his bed, threatening to make him be sick all over the bed. After what seemed like an eternity, Dudley finally got up off of Harry. "Clean me, Boy."

"My name is Harry. Can you say that? Har-" A sharp pain across his chest caused him to cut off mid sentence. Dudley squinted his pudgy eyes and glared at him. "Clean me." Harry hurried to comply. He grabbed one of Dudley's old castoffs and crawled towards him then almost passed out as Dudley grabbed the shirt from him, pulling Harry with it. Thump! Harry hit the wall with a loud thump. "With your mouth, you stupid little whore." _I will not touch him again. Then again, if I do, he might leave me alone…_

:You already arte a whore, you know you want it.: said a nasty little voice in his head.

Don't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him as your master. This other voice, definitely male, seemed to be looking out for him, so Harry took his advice.

"No."

Dudley looked startled for a moment, whether it was from the shock of someone denying him, or his lack of understanding of the word 'no' Harry could not tell. The only sound that could be heard now was Harry's hitched breath. "What did you say?" _Great going Potter._ Dudley's eyes narrowed in what should have been a threatening gesture; nobody said no to Dudley Dursley. It was a foreign word to his ears.

"I said no. Clean yourself."

Kill him and your Aunt and Uncle. Your uncle is waiting for Dudley to finish to take his turn on you and your Aunt is the one that suggested it to "Put you in your place"

_How can I kill him? I can barely move; I have at least a few broken ribs as well as my wrist and I am extremely sore._

:You are too weak, you could not hurt him if you wanted. A slave does not hurt his master.:

You bow before no one! The second voice bellowed angrily. Now kill him before he kills you!

But how can I kill him? I can hardly- 

Before Harry could even finish his train of thought the so-called helpful voice interjected. Magic! Are you a wizard or not?

_I can't do controlled magic without my wand._ Now Harry opened his eyes and noticed that he had gotten closer to Dudley unconsciously. Red clouded his vision and he spoke the two words he feared the most when the full realization of what his cousin had done to him hit him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia opened up the door angrily about to tell him off for yelling when they saw Dudley's unblinking eyes. Petunia gave a muffled scream and ran while Vernon slowly advanced on him, Baring his teeth and growling like a rabid dog.

"What's wrong with him boy?" Whether his voice was shaking from anger or fear was difficult to tell.

"He is dead," Vernon gaped at the bluntness of the statement then as quickly as he could, tried to get his fat bulk out of the room. "And so are you. Goodbye Vernon, I'll see you in Hell. Avada Kedavra."

"Ambrella! It's me, Petunia! Harry killed Dudley and probably Vernon! Yes! I'm on my…" Petunia stopped midsentence as Harry walked into the room, grinning wolfishly. Petunia ran for the door and was about to open it when, "Avada Kedavra." Harry whispered simply. She fell to the ground, eyes wide with fear, her hand, even in death, still holding onto the doorknob trying to open it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't any of it.

:Grab all of your stuff and apparate to Gringotts; you need to empty your vault before word gets out. Put a bottomless charm on your trunk to fit it all. There will be a key to your family vault that you need to take. Empty out that vault as well then leave as soon as you can without attracting attention. The goblins will not let anyone arrest you inside Gringotts, but outside you will be fair game. They also will not alert anyone about you emptying your vaults.:

_I don't know the bottomless charm or how to apparate._ Harry thought as he threw all of his belongings into his trunk haphazardly. What had he done? :Put your hands on the trunk and ust imagine it being bottomless in your head. I will do the rest.: Harry put his hands on his trunk and felt some raw power flow through them. :Apparate by thinking about the place and your keyword that is unique to you. We do not have enough time for you to find yours, so I will do that as well this time.:

Harry suddenly found himself in the shadow of Gringotts. Quickly as he could without running, he approached the first open counter. "I need to make a withdraw from my account." He was surprised how calm his voice sounded.

The goblin looked intently at the key. "Dripfang!" He had obviously passed whatever inspection it was that he had been given.

One wild ride later, Harry stepped into his vault and immediately asked Dripfang if he could put everything into his trunk except any vault keys. He immediately complied, seeming ecstatic at the amount of respect and trust Harry was showing him. Wizards may trust them to keep their money safe, but letting them touch it was something else entirely. Calling a goblin by his name was nearly unheard of. "Would you like to empty this vault as well?" Dripfang asked, holding up the key.

"Yes. Hank you Dripfang." Another smale, this time showing off his pointed teeth. They climbed into the cart and passed hundreds of vaults. "Vault 13."

_Thirteen? How… lucky._

:One of my favorite numbers.: Harry could sense that the voice was laughing at him.

"Would you like me to empty this vault as well, or would you like to look at the stuff?"

"I would really appreciate it if you could just empty it. I'm in a bit of a hurry." :You need the amulet that is in here.: The voice interjected. Harry still wondered if he was going insane. "Actually I do need any amulets that are in here." Dripfang handed him several amulets and then used his magic once again and amptied the vault into Harry's tunk. :Put the amulet on now. The silver looking one with the ouroboros. When you get out we will try to get you to Knockturn Alley, unless the way is blocked.: Harry put it on and the dropped the rest of the amulets into his trunk and closed and locked the lid. He was going to have a lot of work to do when he finally got around to cleaning his trunk out. "Thank you Dripfang; you have been more helpful than you can imagine."

Once they were again up to ground level, Harry opened up the door that led to the main lobby only to find that Dumbledore was standing in the lobby. :He can not touch you here. You are safe. When you decide to leave, use the door on the side. It will lead you to Knockturn Alley. They don't take kindly to Aurors infiltrating their part of town. From there I will bring you to a safer place.:

"Mr. Potter, you have broken the Statute of Underaged Wizards Law." _The Headmaster has an uncanny ability to understate the obvious when he puts himself up to it._ "Why?"

"It does not matter. I will not explain myself to you anymore. The last of the faith that I placed in you was destroy at the end of last year. I will play the part of a pawn no longer."

Dumbledore's eyes turned a hard grey, no twinkle was visible. "I'm afraid you have no choice." Dumbledore started mumbling under his breath. Harry could feel the magic swirling around himself, an unseen wind blowing his hair. :No!: Harry could feel himself try to apparate out, it felt like he was being ripped in two. The last sensation that he remembered before he passed out was the amulet's burning pulse on his chest.


End file.
